User blog:Staw-p/Chapter 651 prediction
Chapter 651 prediction hey i'm just adding to blacklegsanji's prediction but here goes G 1 *Caribou:*lands on his face near the palace*ow~~ That damn Strawhat!! *gets up* well I still have my treasure at least. *???:*a tall skinny figure with a top hat stands before him* Excuse us, but did you say Strawhat? *Caribou:*looks at the figure terrorfied* You are....... *???:*a fat bodied figure stands behind him* Nyahohoho, you should meet our mother. *Caribou:?! PG 2 *Chopper: hey, where did Franky and Brook go? *Usopp: they left to go prepare the ship. *Minister of the Left:*enters the room* Your Majesty, I have urgent news!! *Neptune: Yes, what is it? *Minister of the Left: Mr. Bokoms and Baron Tamago from Big Mam's crew came for the monthly candy fee, but the factory was destroyed and the last of it was eaten at the banquet.... *Neptune/ Minister of the Right:*shocked*what?! *Nami: what's the problem Neptune? PG 3 *Neptune:*closes his eyes* Well, to sum it up, when Big Mam hears of her precious candy shortage, she may just destroy the island. *Usopp/Chopper: OVER CANDY?! *Neptune: yes. *Sanji:*on transponder snail*Nami-san. Come in. *Usopp:*picks it up*Im listening. PG 4 *Sanji:*in person* I asked for Nami-san!! *Usopp:*on snail* live with it!! *Sanji:Anyway, tell her we tried to look for that pirate, but his trail just vanished. *Luffy:*holds up an envelope* Hey Sanji, I found something!! *Sanji:huh? PG 5 *Luffy:eh?! The envelope is addressed to me but I cant read the letter. *Sanji:Those look like the letters that be on poneglyphs. *Luffy:they are? Then we should have Robin read it. *Zoro:Then lets head back. Dont get lost Ero-cook. *Sanji:Your the lost one, Marimo!!! PG 6 *Usopp:*ponders* Just vanished? Logia or not, that guy shouldnt have ben able to vanish. *Nami:Who cares about him?! What about the treasure?! *Usopp:Your the only one who cares!! *Neptune:*thinks*Mr. Bokoms and Baron Tamago. Those two are her top enforcers. PG 7 *On a giant ship on the sea of New World. *Caribou:*is tied up on a mast all bloody* p-p-please stop. *???:*lipstick smile*fufufufu, but i havent done anything to you suga. Mamma just gave you a light spanking. *Pirate:mother!! mother!! There's a pirate ship heading our way. It has a moose on it. *???:moose? PG 8 *Caribou:*teary eyed*Guys!!! *Coribou:*aiming his gattling gun*We're coming bro!!! *Pirate:*scared like Usopp* He has a gat!!!! *???:Does he now? *prepares to get up from her chair* *???:*looks at her*No mom, please... PG 9 *Mr. Bokoms:*a fat man with cat-like features stands on the mast*Let me handle the gun? Nyahohoho!! *'Name Block: Big Mam Pirate Enforcer- Mr. Bokoms' *Coribou:*fires at the ship* *Mr. Bokoms:*places his claws infront of him and smiles like the cat from alice in wonderland*Guhoho...... PG 10 *Mr. Bokoms:*looks like he just took all the bullets as a sacrifice* *Coribou:*gasps*No way.....he.... *Mr. Bokoms:*playfully juggles the bullets*Nyahohohohoho!!!!! *Coribou:He caught them all?!...... PG 11 *Mr. Bokoms:*grins and cocks his arm back* Im sorry....*grins* you want these back? *Caribou: Coribou run!!! *Mr. Bokoms:*throws the bullets back* *Caribou Pirates/ Coribou:*are brutally shot down and fall* *Caribou:*crys* Guys!!!! *Pirate 1: heheheh, that was quick. *Pirate 2: Of course, they didnt stand a chance against "Devil Cat" Mr. Bokoms!! PG 12 *Coribou:*struggles up to his feet*Big.....bro.... *Mr. Bokoms: Nyahoho? He's still alive mother. *???:*a tall figure with a sword and top hat walks up* Thats because you were playing again. Allow me. *Coribou:*notices the figure appear behind him*?! *???: Excuse me.... PG 13 *Baron Tamago:*a tall gentleman with a top hat holds to his sword at his waist* but do you mind dying now? If it isnt to much trouble. *'Name Block: Big Mam Pirate Enforcer- Baron Tamago' *Coribou:*glares and he aims his gattling gun at him* Hell no!!! *Baron Tamago:*expressionless* Oh my. *Big Mam Pirates:*hear the gattling gun rip* *Caribou:*sees Baron Tamago appear back on the ship*?! But where's....? PG 14 *Baron Tamago:*sheathes his sword* *Caribou Pirates ship:*is sliced like bread and it sinks* *Caribou:*gasps*......... PG 15 *Big Mam:*a nami sized woman. looks like a classic female pirate. Has long wavy hair and has a thick figure(waist and breasts). She walks up to Caribou* Sorry about my boys suga, but its better to let them work their problems out like big boys. *'Name Block: Yonko- Charlotte Linlin a.k.a Big Mam' *Caribou: Please, I didnt eat your candy. It was those damn Strawhats!! Kill them!! *Big Mam:*smiles*are you trying to tell Mamma what to do? *Caribou:*nervous*well.....*is grabbed by the neck*?! PG 16 *Caribou:*is thrown overboard*aahh!!!! *Big Mam:*looks out to the sea* Strawhat Luffy........I've been dying to meet you suga. *Luffy:*sneezes* *Robin:Are you ready for me to read this Luffy? *Luffy:*sniffs*yeah. PG 17 *Robin:*reads to the crew, ministers, and Neptune*"Dear Strawhat Luffy, I heard about my factory. And Im quite enraged about the matter. But tell Neptune not to piss on himself, the island will not be destroyed. If it wasnt Luffy, it'd be a different story. I've be anxious to meet you Luffy. I'll be waiting for you in the New World. Maybe we can share some candy. love you suga, Big Mam" *Luffy:Big Mam? PG18 ' Franky* checks around on the ship, Wow the docking channels are full of treasure. He tells everyone.' Nami * grins with dollar signs in her eyes, I’m rich. Neptune*''' oh that’s great, we only need the National treasure, you may keep the rest.' '''The Straw Hats all cheer ' END Category:Blog posts